


Шкатулка с секретом (The Secret Box)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bit of Love/Hate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Gen, God bless Emerald Isle, Hux has a sister, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Partnership, Sex, Silicon Valley vibe, Some Humor, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Они были знакомы три года, спали вместе три месяца, но Кайло даже не представлял, как много он не знает о Хаксе





	1. Незваный гость

— И всё же на твоём месте я бы этого не делала.  
— Ты не на моём месте, Бри. И далее по тексту этого банального диалога.  
Кайло успел перебежать дорогу, прежде чем для пешеходов загорелся красный свет.

— Это похоже на сталкинг, — продолжил голос в телефоне. — Кроме того…  
Последние слова Фазмы заглушил звон трамвая, покатившегося вниз по Пауэлл-стрит. Из старинного вагона Кайло на мгновение окатило гомоном голосов десятков туристов, набившихся внутрь, чтобы поглазеть на историческую часть Сан-Франциско. Но ему не было дела до праздных зевак — Кайло целенаправленно двигался в сторону Сивик Сентра.

— Твоё дело, конечно — вламываться ли в дом человека, который этого явно не хочет, — тем временем с долей раздражения вещала трубка. — Но если он убьёт тебя, не приходи ко мне жаловаться.  
— Что ты, дорогая, разве я посмею отвлечь тебя такой малостью, как моё убийство?  
— Рен, я сдала тебе адрес Хакса не для того, чтобы ты на мне в сарказме упражнялся.

Вот теперь Фазма по-настоящему разозлилась, и Кайло сдал назад:  
— Прости, Бри. Я правда очень тебе благодарен. Хакс живо сообразит, где я раздобыл адрес, но я скажу, что так заебал тебя своим нытьём, что ты была вынуждена от меня откупиться. Я не подставлю тебя. — Он сделал паузу. — Но я действительно переживаю.  
— Ладно.

Кайло знал, что Фазма тоже волновалась и только поэтому сдалась под его напором. В противном случае, он был уверен, «хромированная леди» сама заявилась бы к коллеге — и по совместительству близкому приятелю — на порог.

Хакс пропал восемь дней назад.  
Нет, он подавал признаки жизни: дважды приехал на важные совещания в центральный офис Гугл в Маунтин-Вью, отвечал на рабочую почту и, как всегда, жёстко контролировал выполнение задач вверенного ему отдела разработки и обучения искусственного интеллекта. Но кроме этого, он не появлялся больше нигде, не отвечал на личные сообщения в мессенджерах и не реагировал на вызовы в скайпе.

Всё это Кайло окольными путями выведал у некоторых коллег Хакса. А когда отчаялся самостоятельно дозвониться Хаксу, который не брал трубку и лишь отделывался ничего не значащими смсками: «Всё в порядке, позже перезвоню», — то отправился прямиком к Бри Фазме. 

Хакс всегда был очень скрытным.  
Они были знакомы с Кайло почти три года — пересекались по работе и на мероприятиях в Кремниевой долине, — прежде чем он выяснил, что Хакса не тошнит от одного его вида, как можно было предположить по его обычному выражению лица, а совсем даже наоборот. На афтерпати после очередной конференций разработчиков они оба так накидались мескалем, что наконец высказали друг другу, как им надоело всё время взаимно беситься и при этом пялиться на задницы друг друга. На следующий день Кайло проснулся от боли в затёкшем плече, на котором покоилась растрёпанная рыжая макушка, в сопровождении сильнейшего сушняка и сильнейшего же чувства удовлетворения. 

С тех пор, вот уже три месяца, этот странный коктейль чувств — раздражения, азарта и удовольствия — постоянно сопровождал его во время общения с Хаксом. Порой они встречались за обедом и спорили так, как только могут спорить конкуренты в современном высокотехнологичном бизнесе. Иной раз они на все выходные запирались в доме Кайло и трахались до изнеможения, как студенты-первокурсники, которые только что вырвались из-под опеки религиозных родителей.

В Маунтин-Вью у Хакса была небольшая квартира в кампусе, куда он приходил, чтобы принять душ и рухнуть мёртвым телом на широкую пустую кровать. Даже Кайло, с его природным даром делать любое пространство своим, заполняя его шумом, энергией, раскиданными футболками и следами от чашек кофе на столах, было не под силу вдохнуть жизнь в этот аскетичный аквариум, больше похожий на каюту космического корабля из сайфая семидесятых годов. Однажды Кайло даже предложил Хаксу завести хоть какую-нибудь живность, чтобы она добавила уюта холодному пространству. На что Хакс в свойственной ему ядовитой манере ответил, что из всех домашних питомцев он предпочитает только робота-пылесоса. 

И вот теперь, когда Хакс пропал, Кайло узнал, что, оказывается, в Сан-Франциско у Хакса был ещё один дом, адрес которого он хранил в строжайшем секрете от всех. Кайло подавил очередную волну накатившей злости — они спали вместе вот уже три месяца, но Хакс даже не удосужился поделиться с любовником этой информацией.

Голос Фазмы в трубке отвлёк Кайло от воспоминаний и обиды:  
— Как разберёшься там в ситуации, кинь мне, пожалуйста, сообщение, что с этой рыжей задницей всё в порядке.  
— Конечно, кину, — Кайло мстительно усмехнулся. — Сразу после того как закончу надирать эту задницу.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, пожалуйста, — в голосе Фазмы прорезалась улыбка. — Ну, удачи.  
— Пока.

Кайло положил трубку и заглянул в заметки, ещё раз сверяясь с адресом, который шантажом и мольбами выудил у Фазмы сегодня утром.  
Да, всё правильно — вот оно, настоящее убежище Хакса.

Кайло стоял перед трёхэтажным домом в викторианском стиле. Бежевый цвет стен оттенял белый лепной декор, резные украшения под двухскатной крышей и небольшая балюстрада на фасаде. Дом выглядел как один из тех однотипных снимков, которые наполняют инстаграм любого туриста, посетившего старые улочки Сан-Франциско. И этот дом совершенно не вязался с Хаксом, его образом мыслей, манерой общения и стилем жизни.  
Или просто Кайло чего-то не знал. 

Очередное осознание этого факта больно кольнуло Кайло под ребро, и он порадовался, что решил пройтись пешком, чтобы хоть немного сбросить нервное напряжение. К высокому крыльцу вела крутая лестница, и Кайло заставил себя подняться по ней медленно, чувствуя каждую ступеньку и с каждым шагом беря под контроль свой гнев.  
Поднявшись, он резко выдохнул, а затем решительно вдавил кнопку звонка. 

Кайло убеждал себя, что всего лишь хотел разобраться, куда пропал Хакс, и удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. Как коллега и хороший приятель.  
«И обиженный любовник», — не успел он задавить в себе мысль.

Кайло позвонил — из-за тяжёлой резной створки донеслась приглушённая трель звонка. Потом он позвонил ещё раз, и ещё, но по-прежнему никто не отвечал. Кайло уже начал вскипать, чувствуя себя идиотом, который ломится в чужой дом, но продолжил вдавливать кнопку старомодного звонка, когда массивная деревянная дверь, наконец, резко распахнулась и на пороге появился…  
Нет, не Хакс.  
— Привет.

В дверном проёме возникла молодая женщина — рыжеватая блондинка, среднего роста, с голубыми глазами и круглым лицом, на котором было написано выражение плохо сдерживаемого раздражения.  
— П-привет, — Кайло даже запнулся от неожиданности.  
«Женщина в доме Хакса?» — пронеслось у Кайло в голове, пока он пытался связать пару слов.

Собеседница, явно не впечатлённая его способностью к связной речи, окинула его равнодушным взглядом и спросила:  
— Чем могу помочь?  
Из глубины дома тем временем долетел недовольный голос Хакса:  
— Я же просил никого не пускать, Элизабет.  
Кайло часто заморгал.

— Ты в наушниках сидишь, но тут так трезвонили в дверь, что мне пришлось даже из душа вылезать.  
«Женщина принимает душ в доме Хакса?» — Кайло почувствовал, как его челюсти наливаются свинцовой тяжестью.

— Так кто там? — продолжил хозяин дома всё тем же недовольным тоном. — Клянусь, если это опять соседи из-за неправильной парковки!..  
— Нет, это просто какой-то лохматый хрен, Арми.  
Кайло знал, что Хакс терпеть не может своё имя и как люто ненавидит его сокращённую форму. 

Он безотчётно стиснул кулаки, пытаясь не дать ярости и обиде захлестнуть свой мозг, но тот работал быстро и безжалостно, подмечая малейшие детали. Женщина по имени Элизабет хозяйничает в доме Хакса, принимает у него душ, открывает за него дверь и — последнее было особенно болезненно — стоит сейчас перед Кайло, одетая в рубашку Хакса. В одну из тех чёрных рубашек в стиле милитари, с глухим воротом и длинными рукавами, которые стали его визитной карточкой. 

Девушка тем временем, чуть повысив голос и обернувшись через плечо, насмешливо сообщила:  
— Он похож на одного из тех задротов-программистов, которыми ты помыкаешь, только здоровый, как качок. 

Кайло почти не успел оскорбиться.  
«Блядь!» — отчётливо донеслось из глубин дома. Затем раздался грохот быстрых шагов по лестнице, и спустя пару мгновений на пороге, за спиной внезапно заулыбавшейся девушки, появился растерянный Хакс.

Выглядел он так, будто не спал и не ел минимум неделю — похудевший, всклокоченный, с покрасневшими глазами и щетиной, покрывающей впалые щёки.  
— Привет, Кайло, — нарочито бодрым тоном сказал Хакс. — Как раз сегодня я собирался тебе позвонить.  
— Но не позвонил, — еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать, ответил Кайло. — И сбрасывал мои звонки. И в мессенджере игнорировал.

Его взгляд метался от вытянувшегося лица Хакса к неожиданно довольной улыбке, растянувшей губы девушки, и ему не хотелось думать, как в данной ситуации выглядит он сам.  
В груди грозился вот-вот взорваться ядовитый комок ревности и обиды.

— Блядь, я был занят, — рявкнул Хакс.  
— Да я вижу.  
— Ты…  
— Хакс, если ты сейчас ляпнешь что-то вроде «ты всё неправильно понял», я дам тебе в морду.  
Хакс раздражённо застонал и вцепился одной рукой в волосы, ещё больше взлохмачивая их:  
— Да блядь же! Но ты реально неправильно всё…  
— Завались!

Хотелось взять тяжёлую створку двери и садануть ею о косяк с такой силой, чтобы сломать Хаксу руку, пока тот до белых костяшек цеплялся за дверную коробку.  
А он-то волновался, унижался перед Фазмой, вёл себя как дебил…

— Кайло Рен, полагаю? — вдруг вступила в разговор девушка.  
— Ага, — хрипло выдавил из себя Кайло.  
— Наслышана о вас. А вот вы обо мне, видимо, нет. 

Кайло непонимающе моргнул. Девушка снова улыбнулась и, шагнув через порог, протянула ладонь для рукопожатия:  
— Элизабет Клири. В девичестве Хакс.  
Кайло на автомате сжал маленькую крепкую ладонь. 

— Рада знакомству, мистер Рен. Брат рассказывал о вас.  
Во вмиг опустевшей голове Кайло перекати-полем прокатилась какая-то одинокая мысль, но он не уловил её, оглушённый одним словом: «брат».


	2. Скелеты в шкафу и не только

— Ну и чего ты припёрся?  
Кайло знал, что Хакс всегда бесился, когда чувствовал за собой вину, поэтому, оправившись от растерянности, он тут же пошёл в атаку. Но Кайло не собирался ему уступать:

— Решил проверить, вдруг ты случайно сдох, и за тебя общается какой-нибудь ваш искусственный интеллект.  
— Убедился?  
— В том, что ты гораздо больший мудак, чем любой продукт Гугла? Бесспорно.

Накопленная ярость, до этого подмороженная неожиданной новостью, начала понемногу оттаивать. Неблагодарность Хакса раздражала. Хотя мысль о том, почему Хакс должен быть благодарен за вторжение в свою берлогу, которую так тщательно скрывал от всех, понемногу просачивалась в разум Кайло.

Хакс уже открыл было рот, чтобы по привычке выплюнуть едкое оскорбление, когда внезапно между ними вклинилась Элизабет.  
«Ах да, сестра Хакса…»

— Арми, ты говорил, что осталось совсем немного?  
— Да. Нужно проверить один фрагмент в коде и запустить компиляцию.  
— Так запускай, а я пока займу нашего гостя. 

Элизабет коротко сжала предплечье Хакса, и тот ощутимо расслабился. Что-то в его взгляде, метнувшемся сначала к сестре, а потом к неожиданному визитёру, было очень непривычным, но Кайло не сумел распознать, что именно. 

Хакс вздохнул и потёр ладонью явно уставшие, в сетке полопавшихся сосудов, глаза:  
— Надеюсь, это не займёт больше часа, — он сделал шаг к лестнице, но потом остановился. — Не сдавай ему все наши тайны, Лиз, ладно?  
— Ни в коем случае, — заверила его девушка. — Разве что половину.  
Хакс на секунду замер, а затем безнадёжно махнул рукой и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Мистер Рен.  
— Кайло, пожалуйста.  
— Отлично. Тогда пойдём, Кайло.  
Элизабет улыбнулась и бодро двинулась вглубь дома. 

Кайло всегда подозревал, что рассудочный эгоист Хакс однажды отпочковался от какого-то сервера, а не родился у пары обычных людей. Кайло не удивился бы, если бы внезапно обнаружилось, что Хакс на самом деле высокотехнологичный андроид со встроенной секс-функцией. Он даже пару раз передёргивал на такие фантазии под вечерним душем, но и только. 

Поэтому сейчас каждый шаг вглубь суверенной территории Хакса был похож для него на дорогу в тайное святилище, в пещеру мифического существа, которое никогда не выползало на солнечный свет и прятало всё самое дорогое в кромешной темноте. 

Пока Элизабет вела его из холла по коридору в гостиную, Кайло беззастенчиво озирался и жадно цеплялся взглядом за каждую неожиданную деталь. 

Стильная плитка на полу коридора, репродукция, а возможно, и оригинал рисунка Эшера над камином, книга в мягкой обложке, лежащая на журнальном столике — «”Девушка с татуировкой дракона”, серьёзно?» — чёрный халат, брошенный на ручку кресла, а на кухне — стойкий запах табака, кофе и почему-то моря.

Кайло всё подмечал и мысленно каталогизировал. Сейчас он был слишком ошеломлён, но позже собирался со всем тщанием провести «расследование» личности Хакса. 

Войдя в просторную светлую кухню, где, несмотря на минималистский интерьер, было куда уютнее, чем в хаксовой квартире в Маунтин-Вью, Элизабет сразу направилась к холодильнику.  
— Пиво или виски?

Кайло подумал, что начинать пить прямо в полдень, в и без того неловкий момент знакомства с родственницей своего любовника — явный перебор, поэтому ответил:  
— Лучше кофе.

Элизабет открыла один из кухонных шкафчиков, покопалась в нём и досадливо прищёлкнула языком:  
— Закончился. Этот кофеманьяк выпил всё до последней крошки! Когда он с головой уходит в работу, то превращается в настоящую машину по переработке кофеина в код.  
Эта особенность Хакса была хорошо знакома Кайло, и осознание данного факта вдруг расслабило его.  
— Так что, может, всё-таки пиво? — с надеждой посмотрела на него Элизабет, и Кайло кивнул:  
— Давай.

Достав пиво из холодильника, Элизабет быстрым, почти профессиональным движением открыла пару бутылок «Ойстер Стаута» и поставила одну из них перед Кайло, который успел примоститься за барной стойкой. Усевшись напротив, она сделала большой глоток из горла и, не стесняясь, принялась в упор его рассматривать. Кайло глотнул своего пива — обычно он не пил стаут, но сейчас мог бы, наверное, стакан нефти не глядя выхлебать — и занялся тем же.  
На первый взгляд Армитаж и Элизабет мало походили на родственников. Он — высокий, худой и ярко-рыжий. Она — среднего роста, крепкого телосложения, с рыжеватым оттенком в густых светлых волосах. 

Несмотря на характерную «масть», Хакс являлся стопроцентным американцем — прагматичным и предприимчивым эгоцентриком, вокруг которого вращается весь остальной мир. Кайло всегда считал, что в Хаксе из ирландского только национальная ненависть к сборной Англии по футболу да сверхспособность не моргнув глазом выдуть полдюжины пинт «Гиннеса». Он даже День святого Патрика, когда все сходили с ума по лепреконам и клеверу, не особенно любил. 

У Элизабет же был отчётливый иностранный акцент, плавные жесты, старомодная стрижка и золотой крестик на шее. Её трудно было принять за американку, по крайней мере, с первого взгляда, но её без труда можно было представить на просторах Изумрудного острова или в нью-йоркской Адской Кухне времён расцвета ирландской мафии. 

Но было то, что явно объединяло этих двух людей: прозрачные серо-голубые глаза, белая кожа, мягкая линия челюсти, мелодичность речи и манера, чуть склонив голову, сканировать собеседника пронзительным взглядом. Такая неуловимая схожесть поведения обычно возникает, когда люди долго живут вместе. Но Кайло мог поклясться, что за те три года, которые он знал Хакса, ни он сам, ни кто-либо из его знакомых не видел рядом с ним человека, кого можно было бы назвать постоянным спутником. 

Осознав, что это всё не нелепый розыгрыш и Элизабет действительно похожа на родственницу Хакса, Кайло мысленно выдохнул и сделал большой глоток пива.  
После чего решил прервать затянувшееся молчание:  
— Я не знал, что у Хакса есть сестра.  
— Поверь, это видно по твоему лицу.

Элизабет откинулась на спинку барного стула:  
— Арми бывает жутко скрытным, когда дело касается действительно важных вещей.  
«Например, что у него есть дом и семья», — с едкой, как изжога, горечью подумал Кайло.  
— Например, что у него есть парень, — в то же время невозмутимо сказала Элизабет.

Кайло тут же поперхнулся:  
— Я не... Я, кхм, в общем-то по работе зашёл.  
— Ой, правда? То есть десять минут назад это была рабочая коммуникация, а не выяснение отношений?

Кайло насупился:  
— Типа того.  
— Интересные манеры у вас там в Кремниевой долине.  
Глумливую иронию в её словах не уловил бы только глухой, и Кайло почувствовал раздражение: «Похоже, ещё одна семейная черта — это слишком острый язык». 

— Расслабься, Кайло, я в курсе предпочтений Арми. И не собираюсь обижать человека, чьи трусы заботливо хранятся у него в шкафу.  
Кайло снова поперхнулся пивом:  
— Что?!  
— Я на днях искала в гардеробе чистую футболку, и наткнулась на подарочный пакет с упаковкой мужского белья размера XL. Прости, но это явно не объёмы моего брата, а вот тебе, — она выразительно обозначила взглядом габариты Кайло, — тебе подойдёт в самый раз. 

Кайло был готов провалиться сквозь пол прямо в подвал. Или лучше сразу на глубину, в метро.  
— Похоже, я права, — Элизабет откровенно посмеивалась над его шоком. — Но я, наверное, не буду уточнять, как так вышло, что Арми собирался подарить тебе пачку трусов от Томми Хилфигера.

Кайло показалось, что у него вспыхнули уши.  
Он-то прекрасно знал, почему Хакс решил это сделать: пару недель назад они приговорили на двоих бутылку текилы и, начав целоваться, не добрались даже до спальни. А на следующее утро обнаружили, что бельё Кайло находится в таком непотребном состоянии, что проще выбросить, чем отстирать. Тогда Хакс торжественно пообещал, что возместит ущерб и купит Кайло новые трусы его любимой марки, от Томми Хилфигера. А Хакс всегда держал обещания. Правда, сейчас Кайло предпочёл бы обойтись без доказательств этого факта. 

Он присосался к бутылке, тщетно пытаясь скрыть смущение — в последний раз ему было так неловко, когда кузина Рей, гостившая в семье Органа-Соло на летних каникулах, отыскала в его спальне гейский журнал.  
«Сёстры — это проклятие. Они всегда слишком много знают», — угрюмо подумал Кайло, пытаясь силой воли заставить кровь отхлынуть от щёк и ушей. 

Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Элизабет встала и отправилась к холодильнику.  
— Сэндвич будешь?  
— Что-то не хочется.  
— Как знаешь.  
Она соорудила себе бутерброд с мясом и вернулась за барную стойку с тарелкой и новой бутылкой пива. 

«Да блядь же!» — вдруг глухо донеслось откуда-то сверху, а затем раздался звук, будто на пол упало что-то увесистое.  
Кайло удивлённо посмотрел в потолок — обычно Хакс был воплощением высокомерной сдержанности, но в стенах собственного дома, видимо, в нём прорывалось что-то чужое. Или наоборот — родное.

Он задумчиво покачал в руке бутылку, прикидывая, как бы переключить внимание Элизабет на рассказ о Хаксе, когда та сама нарушила затянувшееся молчание:  
— Мы с Армитажем сводные, по отцу. 

Снова откинувшись на стуле, она устремила взгляд в окно поверх плеча Кайло:  
— Арми появился в нашем доме, когда ему было пять лет, а мне — неделя от роду. В тот день моя мать узнала, что её благоверный супруг, который, как истинный ирландец, не пропускал ни одной воскресной мессы, когда-то спал с одной француженкой, обрюхатил и бросил её. А потом, когда она умерла, органы опеки нашли отца и обязали его заботиться о ребёнке. 

Кайло затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть собеседницу — на такой уровень откровенности он, честно говоря, не рассчитывал.

— Можешь представить, как эта выходка нашего папаши сказалась на его отношениях с моей матерью и с самим Армитажем. Сколько себя помню, они вечно грызлись, а порой дело доходило и до рукоприкладства — отец никогда не был доволен успехами Арми, а тот из кожи вон лез, чтобы получить в школе высшие оценки и доказать, что не стоит ни единого оскорбления, на которые никогда не скупился Брендол. В итоге после выпуска из старшей школы Арми разругался в хлам с родителями, взял студенческий кредит и свалил на учёбу в Дублин.

Кайло слушал как заворожённый. Ничего из того, что он сейчас слышал, он не мог даже предположить в предыстории Хакса. Умершая в глубоком детстве мать, абьюзивный отец, чужая, по сути, семья, в которой пришлось расти, постоянная напряжённая работа, чтобы вырваться из сковывающих обстоятельств — Кайло было сложно это вообразить. У него самого были не слишком простые отношения с семьёй, но одно он знал наверняка: родители всегда его любили. Хакс же с детства был лишён этого знания.  
«Может, поэтому он привык всё так тщательно прятать?»

Элизабет между тем продолжила:  
— До отъезда Армитажа в Дублин мы никогда не были особенно близки. Я занималась собой и школой, Арми — войной с отцом и планами на будущее. Но однажды он сам написал мне в скайпе, и мы стали общаться. 

Нетронутый сэндвич так и лежал на тарелке, а Кайло почти забыл про своё пиво.  
— Было странно заново знакомиться с братом после того, как он уехал из дома. Во время этих звонков я постепенно узнала, что он играл в школьной постановке «Бриолина», что до дрожи ненавидит картофельные оладьи, что однажды стащил у матери тональный крем, пытаясь скрыть синяки от очередного столкновения с отцом, и как мать, обнаружив это, стала чаще отпускать его ночевать к друзьям. Я же рассказывала ему про свои школьные дела, про то, как родители всё чаще разговаривают на повышенных тонах, что за мной, шестнадцатилетней балбеской, приударяют сразу двое — парень из параллельного класса и старший сын старика Клири, что живёт на соседней улице. 

Мягкий акцент придавал житейской истории налёт притчи — словно Элизабет пересказывала когда-то просмотренный ею фильм, вроде неторопливой европейской драмы или лёгкого артхауса про обычную жизнь обычных людей. 

Кайло терпеть не мог такие фильмы и пару раз даже засыпал в кинотеатре то ли под Альмодовара, то ли под Годара. Но сейчас перед его глазами разворачивалась не чья-та постановочная жизнь, сыгранная малоизвестными актёрами, — сейчас он наблюдал за тем, как приподнимается занавес над тайнами человека, который был самой закрытой личностью из всех, кого он знал.

Элизабет оперлась локтями на стойку и сгорбилась:  
— Мне приятно думать, что долгое время я была единственным членом семьи, перед которым Армитаж совершил каминг-аут, — она поджала губы. — Он же был первым, кто узнал, что я залетела.  
«А вот эта не та информация, которой стоило бы делиться с человеком, которого видишь в первый раз. Зачем она мне?»

— Мне было всего лишь семнадцать, и я была готова на что угодно, лишь бы ничего не говорить отцу. Я тянула до последнего, но однажды во время одного из разговоров с Арми позорно разревелась и всё ему выложила. Он приехал через два дня и привёз с собой деньги, чтобы я могла полететь в Британию на аборт, но было уже поздно. 

Элизабет на мгновение замолчала, глядя в окно пустым взглядом.  
— Меня тошнило по пять раз на дню, поэтому пришлось признаться родителям, что это никак не связано со стрессом и плохими завтраками. Разразился дикий скандал. Мать плакала, отец заявил, что не потерпит в доме ни убийцу детей, ни малолетнюю шалаву, так что единственный вариант для меня — это выйти замуж за придурка Клири, раз уж мне хватило ума раздвинуть перед ним ноги, и постараться искупить свой грех перед Всевышним. Мне было так дерьмово, что после нескольких часов обвинений и увещеваний я сдалась. А когда приехал Арми, они с отцом страшно, действительно страшно, разругались, и в итоге отец вышвырнул его из дома. Тогда Арми взял в гараже биту и ночью в хлам разъебал машину Брендола. И когда я говорю «разъебал», это точно описывает, во что он превратил эту колымагу — к утру на её месте осталась только груда металлолома.

Кайло было трудно — нет, просто нереально — вообразить Хакса, молодого студента, ещё более тощего, чем сейчас, который с необузданной яростью уничтожает машину человека, посмевшего так поступить с его сестрой. С единственным человеком, который был ему по-настоящему близок. 

В то же время, несмотря на драматизм рассказа, Кайло почувствовал, что Хакс в образе ирландской Немезиды с битой в руках рождает в нём слишком неоднозначные чувства.  
«Чёрт, это было горячо…», — Кайло пришлось ссутулиться и закинуть ногу на ногу, чтобы не выдать себя слишком явным стояком.

Пока Кайло убеждал свой член не просыпаться посреди невесёлой истории о семье Хакса: — «Блядь, чувак, это ненормально, успокойся!» — Элизабет вспомнила про сэндвич и быстро расправилась с ним.  
— Что было дальше? — спустя пару минут Кайло всё же удалось взять себя в руки и продолжить беседу.

— Да всё банально, — отмахнулась собеседница. — Свадьба, скандалы, развод через полгода, рождение дочери и статус матери-одиночки. О колледже не приходилось и мечтать, поэтому я пошла работать, чтобы прокормить себя и Миллисент. С отцом почти не общаюсь, бывшего мужа в глаза не вижу, следующего мужа заводить не собираюсь. Да здравствует равноправие и свободный рынок труда!

Элизабет отсалютовала ему бутылкой.  
— Похоже, ты одна из тех женщин, которые могут с полным правом заявить, что все мужики — мудаки.  
— Не все, но многие.  
Кайло задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по барной стойке и решил уточнить:  
— Получается, и твой брат мудак?  
— И он тоже, — она криво усмехнулась. — Хотя в меньшей степени.

— Тогда что же тебя заставляет?..  
— Поддерживать с ним связь? Быть на его стороне в семейных склоках? Защищать его выбор перед лицом нашего распрекрасного папочки, когда нам всё-таки приходится встречаться?  
Кайло хотел спросить немного другое, но, в сущности, и это тоже.  
— Ага.

Элизабет пристально посмотрела на него.  
— Армитаж — единственный, кто встретил меня, восемнадцатилетнюю испуганную девчонку, у больницы, когда родилась Милли. Он единственный, кто помогал нам тогда и продолжает помогать сейчас, — её глаза сверкнули холодной серостью, совсем как у брата. — Я всегда буду на его стороне.

В воздухе повисла неловкая пауза, и Кайло прокашлялся:  
— Давай только обойдёмся без этих пошлых разговоров на тему «если обидишь его, будешь иметь дело со мной», окей?  
— Замётано, — Элизабет усмехнулась. — Но, если что, у меня есть револьвер.  
— Нашла чем удивить в Америке.

Она расхохоталась так заразительно, что через пару мгновений Кайло тоже к ней присоединился. Они ещё посмеивались, когда на кухню зашёл Хакс.  
— Я смотрю, вы нашли общий язык, — мрачно заключил он. — Вдоволь насплетничались?  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, — заметила Элизабет. — Но твоему, хм, коллеге будет о чём подумать на досуге. 

Выражение лица Хакса можно было выставлять в Международной палате мер и весов как образец чистейшего скепсиса. Он презрительно посмотрел на пивные бутылки у них в руках и демонстративно включил чайник. 

Элизабет встала из-за барной стойки и, не спрашивая, начала готовить клаб-сэндвич.  
— Ты доделал? — спросила она, промывая салат и помидоры под струёй воды.  
— Да, — Хакс возился с чашками. — К вечеру залью на сервер, и можно будет тестировать.  
Кайло наконец стряхнул с себя оцепенение и вспомнил, как он вообще очутился в этой светлой кухне в доме, о существовании которого знала лишь пара человек.

— Хакс, так почему ты пропал на неделю? Что ты делал всё это время?  
— Код писал, — невозмутимо ответил тот.  
— Зачем?  
— Я попросила, — сказала Элизабет. 

Кайло нахмурился:  
— Ты прилетела из Ирландии, чтобы попросить его написать код?  
— Не совсем так. Я приехала повидаться, передать приветы от племянницы, а заодно привезла идею одного небольшого мобильного приложения для одного небольшого перспективного стартапа.

— Какого?  
— Кайло, — с усталым вздохом повернулся к нему Хакс. — Ты же инвестор.  
— И?  
— Как часто тебе люди при первом же знакомстве бесплатно раскрывают свои бизнес-идеи?

Кайло скривился.  
Больше всего в Кремниевой долине ценились не деньги, а идеи. Потому что именно они в итоге могли как разорить тебя, так и вознести на вершину успеха, к пьедесталу, на котором возвышались Гугл, Фейсбук, Амазон и прочие многомиллиардные небожители. 

— И это всё? — поразился Кайло. — Это единственная причина, по которой ты забил на всё и скрылся в своей берлоге?  
— Помощь сестре с перспективным проектом, который может принести хорошие деньги? Действительно, какая глупость. И отличный повод вломиться туда, куда тебя не звали.

Хакс со злостью опустил чашку на стол, чуть не расплескав любимый бергамотовый чай. Но тут снова вмешалась Элизабет:  
— Арми, поешь. На голодный желудок вы ничего не решите, — она впихнула ему в руки тарелку с сэндвичем. — А я пока пойду соберусь.  
— В смысле?

— Переночую у Сирши. Она ведь давно в гости зазывала, но я всё откладывала, — она посмотрела на Кайло и слегка подмигнула ему. — А сейчас как раз подходящее время для этого.  
— Но тестирование?  
— Можно провести и удалённо. 

Хакс что-то недовольно промычал и уселся за стойку. У Кайло в голове роилась туча вопросов, но он решил сейчас не набрасываться с ними — Хакс действительно выглядел очень уставшим. У самого же Кайло, помимо остаточного раздражения от скрытности любовника, внутри зарождалось какое-то новое чувство, которое он пока не готов был анализировать. Благо поверх всего этого теплилась привычная похоть.

— Хакс, я…  
— Не сейчас, Кайло, — остановил его Хакс. — Я провожу Лиз, а потом поговорим.  
Они сидели в молчании. Хакс ел, Кайло цедил уже порядком выдохшееся пиво, и тишина между ними, несмотря на напряжённость, не была тяжёлой. Её наполняло предвкушение.

Спустя четверть часа из коридора донеслись лёгкие шаги, и появилась Элизабет. На этот раз она была одета не в спортивные брюки и рубашку брата, а в простое тёмное платье, дополненное немного старомодной сумочкой и туфлями на низком каблуке.

— Ну всё, ребята, оставляю вас.  
— Тебе вызвать Убер? — поднялся из-за стола Хакс.  
— Арми, я вполне способна сделать это сама. Выключи, пожалуйста, режим гиперопеки, — она сжала в руках его ладонь.

— Ты же знаешь, что это непросто.  
— Знаю. Но ты постарайся, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты золото, — просияла Элизабет и, поднявшись на цыпочки, поцеловала брата в щёку.

Затем она обернулась к Кайло:  
— Рада знакомству, Кайло Рен. Надеюсь, ещё свидимся.  
— Надеюсь, да, — ответил он, пожимая протянутую через стойку ладонь. — Спасибо за увлекательный рассказ.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

Хакс закатил глаза, слушая этот обмен любезностями, а затем взял сестру под руку, чтобы проводить к выходу.  
Кайло, у которого начало вставать ещё тогда, когда Элизабет упомянула Хакса и биту в одном предложении, не мог дождаться, когда же они останутся наедине. Он сидел как на иголках, пока прислушивался к звукам, доносившихся из холла: тихая речь, звонок телефона, стук каблуков по крыльцу и наконец щелчок закрываемого замка. 

Когда Хакс вернулся на кухню, Кайло поднялся со стула и звякнул пряжкой ремня.  
— Что?  
Хакс стоял, насупившись и скрестив руки на груди. Рукава чёрного лонгслива были небрежно закатаны, бесстыдно выставляя напоказ изящные белые запястья. Его поза выражала замешательство и сожаление о том, что он позволил увидеть нечто, что совершенно не предназначалось для чужих глаз. 

Кайло словно под дых ударило — новой информацией о Хаксе, которая ещё не уложилась у него в голове, новыми эмоциями, остаточной обидой, что обо всём этом он узнал не от самого Хакса и, наконец, всё это венчало не менее сильное возбуждение — и он сдался. 

Рывком расстегнув ремень, Кайло дернул вниз молнию на джинсах и шагнул вперёд:  
— Хакс, ты мне задолжал за целую неделю.  
— Не выдумывай, — поморщился тот.

— Я волновался.  
— Прекрати.  
— И скучал.  
— Ты взрослый человек, Кайло. Можешь потерпеть.  
— Нет.

Кайло достаточно приблизился, чтобы увидеть, как расширились зрачки светлых глаз Хакса. Поэтому он ещё больше наклонился вперед и доверительно сообщил:  
— Или мы прямо сейчас идем трахаться...

— Или? — заносчиво, но с хрипотцой в голосе спросил Хакс.  
— Или клянусь господом, дьяволом, Аланом Тьюрингом, Линуксом Торвальдсом или кому ты там молишься — я сотру к херам тот код, на который ты угробил всю эту неделю.

— Ты не посмеешь, — зло выдохнул Хакс, зажав в кулаке воротник футболки Кайло и рванув его на себя.  
— А ты проверь, — осклабился тот.  
— Иди на хуй.  
— Вот и я о том же.

Кто первый набросился на второго с поцелуем, больше похожим на укус, так и осталось тайной.


	3. Кто сказал, что будет просто?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В ходе написания этой главы история стала разворачиваться шире, чем просто зарисовка, поэтому третьей главой дело не ограничится.

Кайло не знал, оказывается, что за неделю он так сильно соскучится по Хаксу — по его мягким губам и цепким пальцам, по расфокусированному взгляду сквозь растрёпанную чёлку и тёплому пряному запаху кожи в тайных местечках за ухом, под челюстью и над ключицами. 

На теле Хакса было много таких чувствительных мест, которые в обычное время тот тщательно скрывал под одеждой и бронёй презрительной неприступности. И Кайло трепетал от азарта и восторга всякий раз, когда ему удавалось обнаружить очередную «кнопку», нажатие на которую отключало у Хакса режим профессионального мудака и включало программу получения удовольствия. 

Сейчас Кайло по-хозяйски распустил руки, шаря ими везде, куда мог дотянуться: лапал округлую задницу, гладил спину, зарывался пальцами в волосы, безбожно растрёпывая их. В то же время он с помощью пары извилин, ещё способных подавать нервные импульсы куда-то кроме члена, пытался сообразить, где бы ему взять поверхность, на которую он может уложить Хакса, а затем рухнуть сверху.  
— Вот чёрт…

В затуманенном похотью мозгу мысли формировались с огромным с трудом. Но одна, самая настырная, всё же сумела пробиться на первый план и полностью сформироваться: набрасываясь на Хакса, Кайло совсем упустил из виду душ. 

Вряд ли Хакс, на неделю принявший программистскую аскезу, заморачивался подготовкой к сексу. Сам же Кайло, пока спешил сюда по улицам Сан-Франциско, хоть и надеялся на приятное развитие событий, тоже не предполагал, что всё получится настолько внезапно. А сейчас оторваться от Хакса, его острых скул, мягкой щетины на запавших щеках и терпких от чая губ было решительно невозможно.

— Ха-акс, — простонал Кайло, притираясь ноющим членом к чужому напряжённому бедру. — Мы, блядь, забыли…  
— Что? — невнятно пробормотал Хакс, занимаясь, казалось бы, совершенно обычным делом — вылизывая кадык Кайло и прихватывая зубами его подбородок.  
— Грёбаный душ!  
— Блядь.

Можно было попытаться взять себя в руки, отлипнуть друг от друга и пойти помыться как взрослые люди, которые понимают, что им предстоит…  
— На хрен, — с чувством произнёс Хакс. — Сейчас сойдёт, а там разберёмся.

Кайло согласно застонал и впился пальцами в хаксовы ягодицы. У обоих стояло колом, и единственное, чего хотелось по-настоящему, это быстро снять напряжение и хоть немного прочистить головы.  
— Руками?  
— Давай.

«Жаль, что не минет», — успел взгрустнуть Кайло, следуя за любовником, который целеустремлённо потащил его в гостиную.  
Хакс был устрашающе хорош в минете. Если бы в мире существовал конкурс по отсосу, Хакс бы возглавлял жюри. 

С помощью ловкого, горячего и абсолютно бесстыжего языка Хакс мог развести Кайло на оргазм с такой лёгкостью, что иногда это служило поводом для неловких ситуаций. Однажды во время коктейльной вечеринки с серьёзными людьми Кайло пришлось объяснять одному из ключевых акционеров Фейсбука свой раскрасневшийся и взъерошенный вид тем, что он впечатлён открывшимися перспективами в бизнесе, а не тем, что за пять минут до этого Хакс довёл его до оргазма буквально за ближайшей шторой. Кайло утешился лишь тогда, когда спустя некоторое время тем же способом отомстил Хаксу накануне его важнейшего доклада перед инвесторами компании. 

Воспоминания Кайло были прерваны, когда оба они ввалились в просторную гостиную. У него не было ни времени, ни желания разглядывать интерьер, поэтому, боковым зрением определив в пространстве ключевую точку — широкий и низкий диван с голубой обивкой, — Кайло рывком опрокинул Хакса на мягкий велюр и не мешкая задрал на нём футболку, обнажая беззащитный живот. 

Контраст светлой кожи и неизменной тёмной одежды, которую носил Хакс, всегда бил Кайло под дых. Худое тело Хакса порой казалось таким нежным и чувствительным, будто его можно было трогать только руками в перчатках, как какой-нибудь музейный экспонат. На самом деле это было не так — Хакс не был неженкой, никогда не жалел ни себя, ни любовника, и на нём не проступали синяки от каждого дуновения ветра. Но Кайло иногда всё же не мог сдержать странного благоговения, когда касался его. 

Вот и сейчас он замер на миг, оценивая открывшуюся перед ним картину: яркие рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по голубой обивке дивана, пятна румянца на скулах, чёрная ткань задранной футболки, вздымающаяся от частого дыхания грудь и маленькие соски, вызывающе розовеющие на фоне белой кожи. 

Кайло ухмыльнулся — его посетила идея, как можно разнообразить невинный петтинг, которым им сейчас предстояло ограничиться. Неаккуратно содрав с себя рубашку — хотелось как можно скорее оказаться теснее и ближе, — Кайло скользнул на Хакса, крепко стиснул ладонями его бока и, проведя языком широкую мокрую полосу вверх по солнечному сплетению, сжал губами маленький твёрдый сосок.  
Хакс низко застонал:  
— А-ах… твою!.. 

Сквозь тело Хакса прошла отчётливая волна дрожи, и он, запустив обе руки в волосы Кайло, потянул его на себя. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся в разгорячённую кожу, ведь он нажал на одну из безотказно действующих «кнопок» в организме любовника. 

С вдохновенным энтузиазмом Кайло принялся за дело. Он облизал, чуть прихватил зубами, а потом начал посасывать один нежный сосок, тем временем настойчиво теребя и поглаживая пальцами другой. Кайло губами чувствовал биение сердца в грудной клетке Хакса и ощущал, как оно, ускоряясь, разгоняло кровь по телу, окрашивая кожу румянцем и заставляя ещё больше каменеть член. 

Пошло причмокнув, Кайло отстранился от затвердевшего соска и подул на влажную кожу — Хакс снова застонал. Кайло накрыл ладонями его грудь и, подавшись вверх, впился поцелуем в покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. Он грубо и мокро вломился языком в чужой рот, но тут же почувствовал укус Хакса и его невнятное ворчание. Извиняясь, Кайло, облизал пухлую нижнюю губу, а затем оторвался от горячего рта Хакса и снова приник к его груди, целуя дрожащие от резких вздохов рёбра, лаская кожу и поочерёдно засасывая ставшие болезненно чувствительными соски. 

Хакс тянул его за волосы, шарил руками по взмокшей спине, а потом, глухо выматерившись, широко развёл колени, чтобы притянуть Кайло ещё ближе. Тот с готовностью подался вперёд, удобно устраиваясь между длинными ногами Хакса и плотнее прижимаясь членом к члену, пусть и сквозь два слоя джинсовой ткани. 

Кайло упивался ощущениями: стонами, тёплым мускусным запахом кожи, давлением ног Хакса, которыми тот сжимал его бёдра, — этого было мало физически, но почему-то хватало эмоционально. 

Хакс был весь тут, под его жадными ладонями, языком и губами, под его тяжёлым телом, пригвождённый и распластанный по дивану. Он больше никуда не сбежит и не пропадёт больше чем на неделю. Он никуда не денется, пока Кайло ему не позволит. А он ему не позволит…

Кайло подавился воздухом, когда Хакс, который зря времени не терял, умудрился расстегнуть ширинку и сжал его член прямо сквозь трусы.  
— Блядь, Хакс! — простонал Кайло, вздёргивая бёдра, чтобы дать простор чужим манёврам.  
Хакс парой нетерпеливых рывков стащил джинсы с бельём ему под ягодицы и крепко сжал в ладони давно жаждущий внимания член. 

Настал черёд Кайло стонать. Хакс ловко и сильно надрачивал ему, скользя пальцем по набухшей головке, дразня щель и теребя уздечку. Закусив губу, он целеустремлённо дрочил Кайло, а тому оставалось только глотать слишком громкие звуки и вылизывать подставленное под поцелуи белое горло.  
— П-погоди…

Беспорядочно мазнув губами по рыжей щетине, Кайло упёрся коленями в диван и вслепую, одной рукой, расстегнул джинсы Хакса, освобождая его член. Ему пришлось неловко изогнуться, чтобы схватить худое запястье и заставить его прекратить движение. Не глядя, Кайло обильно и неопрятно облизал ладонь, а затем обернул ею оба члена.  
Стало невозможно хорошо.  
— Ебать!

Хакс подался ему навстречу, а Кайло, опираясь на одну дрожащую от усталости руку, усиленно задвигал второй. В его кулаке мелькали две багровые головки, блестевшие от слюны и выступившей смазки, нежная чувствительная кожа двух членов тёрлась друг о друга, а каменное напряжение обоих, казалось, вот-вот должно было прорваться наружу.

Между ними было тесно, жарко, влажно — и до одури хорошо. Мышцы на ногах ныли от неудобного положения, волосы липли ко лбу, и вместе с тем Кайло чувствовал, как внутри уже подкатывала долгожданная волна наслаждения. Он стиснул зубы и ускорился.

Первым прибоем удовольствия накрыло Хакса. В какой-то момент он зажмурился, впился пальцами в обнажённую задницу Кайло и с глухим вымученным стоном обильно кончил себе на живот и на чужую ладонь. 

Кайло одну бесконечную секунду смотрел, как дрожат рыжие ресницы, а потом зарылся носом во влажную шею и — после нескольких резких движений члена по скользкому от спермы животу и всё ещё твёрдому члену Хакса — тихо захлебнулся в волне накатившего оргазма.  
Кайло рухнул вперёд, и на несколько блаженных мгновений весь мир прекратил своё существование. 

Реальность возвращалась постепенно, сопровождаемая запахом пота, секса, а также кофе и табака, впитавшегося в волосы Хакса.  
Отдышавшись, Кайло приподнялся на локтях, и вовремя: Хакс, похоже, примерялся, куда бы ему засадить кулаком, чтобы Кайло не давил на него всем весом.

— Хорошо? — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Кайло.  
Он перекатился вбок, насколько позволял диван, но так и не выпуская Хакса из рук.  
— Самодовольный бугай, — закатил тот глаза.  
— За это я тебе и нравлюсь.

— Не за это.  
— Тогда за член и моё потрясающее чувство юмора?  
— С твоим чувством юмора только сценарии к школьным концертам писать.  
— Эй, а вот сейчас обидно было!

Хакс беззлобно фыркнул, и Кайло не удержался — снова навалился на него и прижался к его насмешливому рту в глубоком, но медленном и чувственном поцелуе.  
Всё было так хорошо — лучше не придумаешь. 

Он нашёл Хакса, подбил его на первый раунд секса — в том, что это был лишь первый раунд, Кайло даже не сомневался, — познакомился с его сестрой, выслушал байки из детства. Кстати, о байках…  
— Слушай, та история с битой, про которую говорила Элизабет, — ты расскажешь мне подробности?

Хакс, до этого спокойно млевший в его объятиях, едва заметно напрягся. Но Кайло не придал этому значения.  
— Какая история?

— Та, где ты разнёс отцовский автомобиль битой. Честно признаться, у меня встало почти сразу, как я это услышал, — он хохотнул. — Не представлял тебя раньше в таком виде, а как представил — сгорел нахрен. 

Кайло воскресил перед мысленным взором образ разъярённого Хакса с битой наперевес и довольно вздохнул. В юности у него была возможность попасть в школьную команду по бейсболу, но уже тогда компьютеры интересовали его гораздо больше, чем карьера питчера*. Но вот на Хакса с битой и перчаткой в руках — и, желательно, в одной лишь бейсболке на голое тело — он бы посмотрел с превеликим удовольствием.

— Давай я сейчас закажу обед, ты доделаешь, что надо, а потом расскажешь мне, как было дело. Или мы сначала ещё раз потрахаемся, а потом уже поболтаем.  
Кайло был очень доволен собой и намеченным планом:  
— Как тебе варианты? Думаю, такие истории отлично пойдут как сказка на ночь. Бьюсь об заклад, при желании из тебя та ещё Шахерезада получится!  
— Я…

Только сейчас Кайло понял, что что-то было не так.  
Во время этой небольшой тирады Хакс странно смотрел на него, а после окончания начал энергично выпутываться из его объятий. Куда только делся расслабленный, разморенный сексом человек, четверть часа назад хрипло стонавший и бесстыдно подставлявшийся под ласки. 

Хакс встал с дивана, неловко заправился, а затем резко стянул через голову помятую, в подсохших белёсых брызгах спермы футболку и скомкал её в руках.  
— Пойду проверю, закончилась ли компиляция.

И как был, полураздетый, в расстёгнутых джинсах и с розовыми следами на спине, оставшимися от складок диванных подушек, Хакс стремительно вышел из гостиной.  
Кайло поёжился. Сладкая посторгазменная истома улетучивалась так же быстро, как тепло чужого тела с обивки дивана. 

«Что не так-то?», — недоумённо спросил он сам у себя.  
Всё же было нормально. Он соскучился по Хаксу и по его редкой самоотдаче в сексе. Тот, очевидно, тоже соскучился, раз с такой готовностью ответил на предложение потрахаться здесь и сейчас. Так в чём проблема? Неужели в том, что он предложил остаться с ночёвкой. Но это же… логично?

Они встречались три месяца, они трахались с рвением кроликов, и Хакс неоднократно засыпал в постели Кайло. Так почему он сам не мог остаться на ночь в доме Хакса, раз уж он так удачно раскрыл его тайну и обнаружил эту холостяцкую берлогу?

В коридоре раздался звук лёгких шагов, и в гостиную вернулся Хакс. Он был полностью одет, а на его лице не осталось ни следа от недавно полученного удовольствия. Хакс вновь нацепил привычную маску и наглухо закрылся — словно отгородил себя ото всех герметичными шлюзами космического корабля.

Кайло поднялся и сел на диване, не потрудившись заправить в джинсы опавший член. Ему определённо не нравилось то, что сейчас происходило.

Хакс замешкался на пороге, будто не решаясь сделать шаг внутрь, но потом тряхнул головой и решительно подошёл к дивану. На расстоянии пары шагов он остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на Кайло:  
— Тебе пора.

— В смысле? — Кайло почувствовал, как его моментально затапливает злостью.  
О том, что под ней так же мгновенно появилась боль, он предпочёл не думать.  
— В прямом, Кайло. 

Хакс расставил ноги шире и сцепил руки за спиной — это была его «боевая» поза, которая обычно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Ты хотел секса — ты его получил. А теперь тебе лучше уйти.  
— Какого хрена, Хакс?

Кайло начал угрожающе, насколько это можно делать с расстёгнутой ширинкой, подниматься с дивана, когда одна-единственная фраза безжалостно опрокинула его обратно:  
— Пожалуйста, уходи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Питчер (англ. Pitcher — подающий) — игрок в бейсболе, который бросает мяч к точке, где его ловит кетчер и пытается отбить бьющий.


	4. Внутри и снаружи

Кайло постарался взять себя в руки.   
Поэтому для начала взял в руки член и под пристальным, намеренно равнодушным взглядом Хакса запихал его обратно в трусы. Влажные пятна на ткани неприятно холодили кожу, но этот дискомфорт не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько паршиво было от слов Хакса. Он ему будто наждаком проехался — по ушам и по сердцу. 

— Хакс, погоди, — Кайло нашарил сброшенную на пол рубашку и натянул её на плечи. — Нам надо поговорить.  
И тут же сам поморщился от банальности прозвучавшей фразы: «Что за хрень? Ну всё же хорошо было!» 

Ему очень не хотелось опускаться до очередного выяснения отношений, тем более что ещё были свежи воспоминания от мизансцены на пороге дома, но и выметаться, поджав хвост, не было никакого желания. Хакс был не вправе вот так выставлять его на улицу, даже если Кайло действительно заявился непрошеным гостем и — немного, совсем чуть-чуть — переоценил гостеприимство нелюдимого хозяина. 

— Я, может, не прав…  
— Вот именно.  
Кайло желчно заметил:  
— Ты — сама дипломатичность, Хакс.   
— Не тебе рассуждать о дипломатии. 

— Да блин, я всего лишь хотел поговорить! Мне интересно, знаешь ли, узнать о тебе что-то новое. Потому что ты вечно всё скрываешь, и личное из тебя можно вытащить только в Гуантанамо под пытками!

Хакс на миг болезненно скривился, а потом отвёл взгляд и сжал пальцами переносицу:  
— Мне кажется, что пока ты достаточно наговорился с Лиз.   
— Нет, я…  
— На сегодня хватит. Я больше не собираюсь тебя развлекать.   
— Бля, Хакс, да что с тобой случилось! — всё-таки не выдержал и взорвался Кайло. — За минуту всё изменилось. Я ни хера не понимаю!

— То-то и оно, — зашипел в ответ Хакс. — Не понимаешь своей тупой башкой, что я вообще тебя не звал! Что я был занят. Что когда я бы закончил дело Лиз, то первым делом, мать твою, позвонил бы тебе! И что я не собираюсь сейчас вываливать наружу всю свою жизнь только потому, что у тебя зачесалось послушать сказки на ночь. 

Хакс зло выдохнул носом воздух и в этот момент невероятно напомнил разъярённого кота, готового с утробным воем броситься на соперника. Он с размаху сел в глубокое тёмное кресло, стоящее на почтительном расстоянии от осквернённого взаимной дрочкой дивана, и крепко стиснул челюсти.

— Представь, я всего лишь беспокоился о тебе, мудак ты рыжий, — огрызнулся в ответ Кайло.   
Он стоял, утопая ступнями в мягком ворсе ковра, и смотрел на Хакса сверху вниз:  
— Знаешь, у людей есть такая штука, называется «эмоции». Я понимаю, что ты уже сросся с тем искусственным интеллектом, который лепишь на работе. Но попробуй всё-таки вспомнить, что вокруг тебя находятся живые люди, а не алгоритмы, блядь! И трахаешься ты с человеком, а не с программой. И этот человек, — он яростно ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, — имеет право знать, почему его неделю игнорят, а сейчас пытаются тупо вышвырнуть за порог, как использованный гондон!

Кайло перевёл дух после пылкой речи. Злость всегда давала ему силы, заставляя концентрироваться, заостряя внимание и затачивая язык. Злость частенько служила ему хорошую службу, но сейчас он не хотел сдаваться во власть ярости, которая всегда делала сиюминутные решения лёгкими, а последствия — тяжёлыми. Он искренне не хотел, чтобы этот и без того сложный день стал ещё сложнее. 

Хакс ссутулился в кресле и медлил с ответом, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.  
— Я правда не готов сейчас вести душеспасительные беседы, — Хакс страдальчески нахмурился и взлохматил волосы пятернёй. — Я просто хочу доделать эту чёртову работу, которую на меня повесила Элизабет, выспаться и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Но сначала она, а потом и ты плевали на моё удобство, планы и желания. 

В его голосе просквозила настоящая усталость, и Кайло растерялся:  
— Хакс, ну прости, что ли. Я ж не знал, что ты настолько трепетно относишься к своей берлоге и священной идее личного пространства.

Хотя, сказав так, Кайло понял, что покривил душой. Учитывая тотальную скрытность Хакса и проблемы в отношениях с семьёй, которые весьма примерно описала Элизабет, у Хакса были солидные причины стать недоверчивым и до одержимости держаться за свой угол. За свою грёбаную, тщательно выращенную скорлупу и независимость, которой он так долго добивался. 

Кайло вдруг вспомнил один момент, который отложился у него в памяти.  
Однажды они ужинали в небольшом вьетнамском ресторанчике, где готовили божественный суп фо бо. И Хакс, который любил погорячее, опрокинул в свою тарелку всю пиалу острого соуса, а теперь сидел красный, в испарине, и с упоением хлебал порцию обжигающего варева, неимоверно веселя Кайло своим видом и фырканьем. А потом зазвонил телефон, Хакс бросил взгляд на чёрный экран, на котором никогда не стояло никаких обоев или фотографий, и погас, как перегоревшая лампочка. Захлопнулся, словно моллюск в створках раковины. 

Тогда Кайло успел заметить на экране имя «Брендол» и подумал, что Хаксу позвонил кто-то особенно неприятный из совета директоров. Но теперь он знал, что это звонил отец. И вспоминая ту реакцию на личную вещь, Кайло только сейчас понял, как часто Хакс вот так «выключался», во мгновение ока пряча за монолитным фасадом то, что он не желал никому демонстрировать. 

Понять это Кайло понял, но важнее было то, что в эту самую минуту Хакс так же сильно закрывался от него. Это было… больно.   
Кайло поймал себя на том, что теребит манжету рубашки и пытается подобрать какие-то слова, которые послужат шифром, откроющим Хакса обратно. Но слова не приходили, а минуты текли. 

— Кайло, — наконец нарушил тишину Хакс. — Секс — это всего лишь секс. Я пустил тебя в свою постель, но не предлагал лезть под кожу.   
Кайло замер.

— Иногда проще залезть в задницу без смазки, чем в душу — без спроса, — тихо, без злобы подытожил Хакс. — И мне искренне жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь.   
Эта грубая фраза наотмашь хлестнула Кайло. 

Он поймал взгляд холодных глаз — и ему стало так тоскливо, что хоть волком вой. На словах и по своей извращённой, чёртовой логике Хакс казался правым, но это не мешало Кайло чувствовать, будто его только что ударили. Подло и расчётливо, прямо в мягкое, не прикрытое годами отращиваемой бронёй, тело.

Он быстро застегнул рубашку и обулся. Хакс молча наблюдал за ним из кресла, а когда Кайло, сам не проронивший больше ни слова, направился к выходу из гостиной, он, чуть помедлив, поднялся и пошёл за ним. 

Обратная дорога к входной двери была короткой и сумрачной. Кайло больше не смотрел по сторонам, выискивая обломки мозаики, из которой можно было бы сложить образ любовника — тот слишком чётко дал понять, что не заинтересован помогать ему в этом. 

Кайло замешкался у порога, проверяя по карманам бумажник, телефон и ключи, а Хакс, молчавший всё это время, всё-таки соизволил подать голос.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Сомневаюсь.

Кайло поднял на него взгляд.   
— Слушай, — рука Хакса заметно дёрнулась, словно тот в зародыше задавил какой-то жест, и он упрямо продолжил: — Не думал, что ты так отреагируешь. Прости.  
— Хуй тебе, — в сердцах сказал Кайло.

А потом плюнул на всё, рванул Хакса за плечо и, почти вывернув ему подбородок, вмял короткий грубый поцелуй в податливые губы.  
— Подавись своей блядской независимостью.  
И вылетел за дверь.

Послеобеденный гул Сан-Франциско окутал его плотной звуковой завесой. Быстро дойдя до конца улицы, где стоял дом Хакса, Кайло окунулся в шум городского трафика, мельтешение вывесок и потоки яппи и туристов, предвкушающих конец рабочего дня. 

В кармане неожиданно завибрировал смартфон. Не глядя, Кайло разблокировал его и приложил к уху:  
— Да.  
— Кайло, ну чего ты молчишь?

Энергичный голос Фазмы неприятно ввинтился в мозг.   
— А?  
— Три часа уже прошло, а от тебя ни слуху ни духу!

«Три часа?» — Кайло не поверил собственным ушам. Ему-то показалось, будто прошло несколько дней, в течение которых успело произойти слишком много событий.

— Я уж реально подумала, что Хакс там прибил тебя и закопал на заднем дворе. С него станется.  
Бодрый голос Фазмы казался таким неуместным, что Кайло не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.   
— Ага.  
— Ну что «ага»? Он там живой?  
— Да.

— Он не валяется в голодном обмороке? Не взломал твиттер президента с помощью калькулятора и клюшки для гольфа? Не устроил разнузданную оргию в стиле Рокки Хоррора?   
Кайло вздрогнул:  
— Нет.

— Вот и славно, — голос Фазмы звучал подозрительно самодовольно. — А с тобой-то что? Слова не вытянешь.  
— Нормально со мной всё.   
— Вы что, поссорились?

Кайло не знал, как охарактеризовать их последний разговор с Хаксом.   
Они поссорились? Да, пожалуй. Они разбежались? Нет. Недопоняли друг друга? Похоже на то. Им нужно разобраться в себе? Определённо.

— Нет, всё нормально. И вообще, хватит меня пытать — ты не инквизитор, а я не грешник!  
— Насчёт последнего я бы поспорила.  
— Ох, отъебись, Бри!

В трубке повисла тишина.   
Кайло стало слегка неловко за грубость, но Фазма всё-таки неплохо знала и его, и Хакса.   
Ещё на заре их отношений — «Секс — это всего лишь секс», одёрнул себя Кайло — она пару раз бросала сочувственный взгляд на Кайло, пока тот млел в присутствии Хакса. «Тебе с ним будет сложно», — заявила она, и Кайло так и не понял, к кому из них двоих она тогда обращалась. 

Сейчас же Фазма тяжко вздохнула в ответ на его громкое сопение и произнесла:  
— Я же предупреждала.  
— Вот только не начинай, а?

Кайло знал, что Фазма была как самонаводящаяся ракета — если ей что-то было нужно, остановить её не представлялось возможным. И в данный момент она хотела чётко, максимально доходчиво обозначить свою правоту. 

— Говорила: не приходи жаловаться, когда это рыжее бездушное создание пустит тебе кровь за то, что ты покусился на его драгоценное личное пространство.  
— Бри!  
— Я говорила.

Кайло засопел ещё яростнее.   
Ему хватило того, что Хакс устроил нервотрёпку — слушать ещё и Фазму с её менторским тоном и болезненно очевидными вещами, которые…

— У меня есть виски и ром.   
— Прости?  
— Приходи.   
— Я не…

— Вот именно, ты «не» — не обязан найти идеальное решение за пять минут. Можно взять паузу и подумать. И выпить.  
— Сейчас ещё обед.   
— Сейчас уже пятница. Когда же пить, как не в пятницу?

Железной логике Фазмы было сложно противостоять.   
Похоже, подумал Кайло, сегодня его преследовала странная судьба — пить с женщинами и обсуждать с ними Хакса. 

«Главное, чтобы мама не позвонила», — с опаской заключил он, подходя к обочине и выглядывая такси в потоке машин. Обсуждение с Леей проблем в личной жизни — последнее, что пригодилось бы ему сейчас для поднятия духа.


	5. Демаркационная линия

Стоял безветренный летний вечер. Солнце медленно сползало к горизонту, обливая закатным золотом Золотые Ворота, а обитатели Сан-Франциско строили планы, как бы плодотворно провести субботнюю ночь. 

Кайло грустно дрочил.  
Сам процесс протекал бодро, и подступающее удовольствие уже теплилось на периферии сознания. Но простую правду физики тела портил душевный раздрай. 

За три недели, прошедшие с памятного дня посещения дома Хакса, они с ним виделись всего несколько раз. В один из них Кайло даже удалось уговорить Хакса на секс — на быстрый, довольно агрессивный секс, — который закончился взаимным бурным оргазмом и взаимной же неловкостью. Словно они откатились назад во времени и сейчас снова, кроме простого животного влечения, ничего друг к другу не испытывали.

За Хакса Кайло не мог бы поручиться — что творилось в этой рыжей голове, он сейчас понимал ещё хуже, чем раньше. Но насчёт себя Кайло был уверен: ему такое положение дел абсолютно не нравилось. Поэтому, когда пару дней назад Хакс как ни в чём не бывало написал ему с предложением встретиться и потрахаться, Кайло отказал. Коротко и сухо, стараясь побольнее уязвить собеседника едкими словами и эмодзи с вульгарным намёком. 

Теперь же он стоял в собственной ванной, оперевшись одной рукой на мраморную столешницу с раковиной, а второй отчаянно дрочил. При этом он старался не поднимать головы, чтобы ненароком не увидеть своё лицо в зеркале — он боялся увидеть отчаяния во взгляде напротив. 

Поэтому он просто зажмурился и сжал крепче пальцы на члене, представляя, что Хакс сейчас здесь. Что он стоит на коленях на банном полотенце, которое бросил на пол — «Не буду же я колени о плитку бить», — что его тонкие, но удивительно сильные пальцы крепко, до синяков, вдавливаются в бёдра Кайло. Что он облизывает свои невозможные губы и злорадно ухмыляется, зная, что Кайло всякий раз ведёт от одной мысли про этот рот в непосредственной близости от собственного члена. «Кончай, блядь, дразнить», — прошипел бы Кайло и запустил бы ладонь в рыжие, потемневшие от душа волосы, желая скорее получить своё. «Я даже не начинал», — насмешливо выдохнул бы Хакс, может быть, вскользь укусил за бедро, а потом головка члена оказалась бы у него во рту, и Кайло потерял бы себя.  
Но секс, как и история, не терпит сослагательного наклонения. 

Цепляясь за болезненно яркий образ, Кайло несколько раз жёстко двинул кулаком по члену и, зажмурившись, кончил с протяжным стоном. Подождав пару мгновений, пока опадёт волна тёплого удовольствия, он открыл глаза. 

Опустошение было оглушающим.  
Разом нахлынули ощущения: лёгкая дрожь в ногах, холод плитки под голыми ступнями, отгороженный дверями шум музыки, играющей в спальне, и белёсые разводы спермы, почти неразличимые на полосатом мраморе столешницы. 

— Вот херня…  
Кайло резко выкрутил вентиль, стирая напором воды следы своей тоски. Он умылся, шумно фыркая и расплёскивая брызги по сторонам, вытерся и, так и не взглянув в зеркало, вышел из ванной. 

В комнате надрывался рок. Кайло натянул домашние штаны и любимую, застиранную до мягкости футболку с логотипом Мискатоникского университета. После чего приказал умной колонке заткнуться и побрёл в гостиную.

Через два часа ему нужно было оказаться в Маунтин-Вью, на одной из тех вечеринок, где алкоголь и травка служили подспорьем сугубо деловым разговорам. Он совершенно искренне собирался как следует поработать, а не страдать из-за непонятного поведения одного рыжего ублюдка. 

Сейчас же, развалившись на диване и бездумно листая ленту Ютуба, Кайло понимал, что никакой клип с очередной приставучей мелодией или танцевальный флешмоб, и уж тем более не политическое ток-шоу или конспирологический бред о том, что феминистки хотят уничтожить «Звёздные войны», не займут его мозг настолько, чтобы он перестал думать о Хаксе и о происходившем между ними. 

У Кайло был опыт долгосрочных отношений.  
Первый раз ещё в студенческие годы, когда сосед по комнате, как в дешёвом ромкоме, спустя семестр превратился в любовника. Они год прожили в одном помещении и полгода — в одной кровати. Но потом увлечение сошло на нет, и ситуация выдохлась настолько, что им пришлось разъехаться по разным корпусам, лишь бы не мозолить друг другу глаза. 

Второй раз Кайло угодил в серьёзную любовную связь уже в Сан-Франциско. Одиннадцать месяцев Кайло состоял в отношениях с Исайей. На первый взгляд у них было мало общего: Кайло — программист, Исайя — музыкант; Кайло — молчаливый, себе на уме, обидчивый, склонный к злому сарказму и действиям «в лоб»; Исайя — улыбчивый непробиваемый сангвиник, милейший человек и отличный манипулятор. Они не только казались, но и были очень разными, и сошлись только в одном — в самозабвенном пользовании друг другом.  
Кайло любил секс, Исайя любил управлять людьми. Именно он первым заронил в Кайло идею бросить семейное дело и уйти в свободное плавание. Он потакал худшим чертам в характере партнёра, расшатывал его уверенность в выбранном пути и предоставлял убежище после оглушительных ссор с матерью и отцом. Именно Исайя стал тем, кто с лёгкостью разорвал отношения, когда игра с Кайло ему наскучила. 

Если в студенческой интрижке не было почти ничего, кроме новизны и первого полноценного исследования себя, то вторые отношения дорого стоили Кайло. После Исайи он не желал, чтобы кто-то лез ему в душу, и долгие годы спокойно получал то, что хотелось — в основном секс — без каких-либо обязательств или риска для своей независимости.  
А затем случился Хакс. И что-то основательно сдвинул в мировосприятии Кайло…

Ленивое залипание Кайло на повтор очередной серии «Разрушителей мифов» прервал короткий звук сообщения. Он быстро вытянул телефон из кармана штанов, надеясь, что Хакс наплевал на обиду и всё-таки решил ответить, но не тут-то было.

На крошечной аватарке в мессенджере светился оранжевый феникс*, а сообщение, состоящее всего из одного слова, гласило:  
«Привет».

С тех пор как Кайло официально сменил имя, Лея всё ещё называла его Беном, но только при личном общении. Если она в почте или смске упоминала старое имя Кайло, он из принципа игнорировал ее до тех пор, пока Лея не сдавалась и не спускала тему на тормозах.  
Они с матерью были страшно упрямы и в этом могли поспорить только с покойным Энакином. Если кто-то из них чего-то по-настоящему хотел — или не хотел, — миг мог вывернуться наизнанку, но обязан был предоставить нужное. 

Вот и сейчас, раз Лея писала, значит, ей было что-то нужно.  
«В следующие выходные к нам на обед придёт Люк. Он проездом в Сакраменто».  
Кайло едва смог сдержать всплеск раздражения: «Прекрасно! Вот только дядюшки Люка сейчас и не хватало».

«Рей тоже будет».  
«Вся семья в сборе. Библейская, блядь, картина!» — он едва удержался, чтобы не отправить ответ именно в такой форме, но это привело бы к долгой перепалке между ним и Леей.

«И что ты от меня хочешь?» — в итоге написал он.  
«Приходи на обед».  
«Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь».  
«Знаю, поэтому можешь прийти не один». 

Кайло тупо смотрел на чёрные буквы на сером фоне и отказывался понимать, во что они складываются. На экране появилась фраза «Принцесса пишет сообщение…», и через мгновение высветилось:  
«У тебя же есть кто-то — тот парень, про которого ты упоминал. Можете прийти вдвоём». 

Кайло оторопел.  
Привести Хакса в доме к Лее? Посадить его за один стол с отцом, который будет шутить шутки родом из семидесятых, а потом, под конец вечера, начнёт вспоминать, как он участвовал в гонках и как отказался от них, чтобы жениться на матери? 

Лея всерьёз предлагает привести Хакса, сесть рядом с ним, смотреть, как он с каменным лицом ковыряет в тарелке фирменное жаркое и слушает нескончаемые байки Люка? А Рей, которая когда-то отыскала в спальне Кайло журнал интересного содержания, будет с многозначительным хмыканьем поглядывать на этого рыжего сноба и обязательно постарается вытащить из него компрометирующие Кайло истории?  
Это было просто невообразимо.

«Нет».  
«Обещаю, что Хан не поставит вас в дурацкое положение».  
«Лея, нет. Забудь».  
«Сын…»  
«Хватит!»

На экране появилось многоточие, а затем исчезло. Потом ещё раз.  
Кайло зло пялился в экран, пока тот не погас, но Лея так больше ничего и не написала. Он коротко выматерился и швырнул телефон на пол — кусок чёрного глянцевого металла и стекла глухо стукнулся о ковёр и утонул в густом высоком ворсе. 

Этот ковёр, светло-бежевый, из натуральной шерсти, когда-то заказал Хакс, после того, как стал свидетелем гибели предыдущего смартфона Кайло от удара о голый паркет.  
— Семейный ужин, блядь! Она что, издевается?!

Пара коротких сообщений от Леи и это её нелепое приглашение в гости по-настоящему выбили его из колеи. Кайло и так был доверху переполнен мыслями о Хаксе, а теперь ещё и это.  
«Семейный ужин, ну, пиздец…»

Неужели его семья думает, что он готов тащить в дом, на растерзание родне, любого человека, с которым трахается?  
У Кайло засосало под ложечкой.  
Но так ли это?

Секс — это всего лишь секс. И его можно получить от любого человека, который не противен тебе, которому не противен ты и с которым вы честно договорились переспать. Это крайне приятный физиологический процесс, в ходе которого отлично отключается мозг. Но есть то, чего не может дать обычный секс с человеком, который перестаёт быть интересен сразу после того, как ты кончил. 

Что-то кроме секса дарит распирающее ощущение удовлетворения в тот момент, когда ты ещё не можешь отдышаться. Что-то большее наполняет тебя, когда настолько лень двигаться, что просто откатываешься в сторону и тебе жарко, и липко, и нужно сходить в душ, но ты тянешься, чтобы обнять или растрепать слипшиеся волосы и поцеловать солёный от пота висок. Это «Ты пить будешь? А то в горле пересохло» и невнятное, промямленное в подушку «Ага» в ответ. Это шлёпать босыми ногами по полу к холодильнику, пить залпом воду прямо из бутылки, а потом захватить по дороге полотенце, чтобы намочить его и оттереть сперму с живота. 

Это спать как младенец до утра, а потом встать, чтобы приготовить кофе себе и чай этому долбанутому бриташке — «Я ирландец, мать твою! Сколько можно повторять!» — потому что нормальные люди пьют по утрам кофе, а этот извращенец в восемь утра предпочитает только чай.

Это спорить до хрипоты, до желания придушить собственными руками, а потом вдруг заметить, что на покрасневшем от злости лице проступают редкие веснушки, а рыжие ресницы светятся в солнечных лучах, как у какого-то блядского эльфа…

Кайло незрячим взором смотрел в телевизор.  
Всё это было вообще не про секс.  
Всё это было про что-то большее, за что Кайло был готов сражаться. Даже с тем, из-за кого, собственно, и рождались эти ощущения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Символом Альянса, а затем и Сопротивления было стилизованное изображение легендарной звёздной птицы ([Starbird](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starbird_\(creature\))), или феникса.


End file.
